


Hand Kink

by Chatterbox



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/pseuds/Chatterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Skrtel becomes the club's masseur while being injured... and, well, let's say it is going to be hard for Daniel Agger who has a thing for Martin's hands (and I may have one too, ah ah ^^).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Skagger one shot I posted on Tumblr a while ago, enjoy your reading =)

“Damn masseur! Grunted Liverpool’s coach, hanging up his phone angrily.

_What is it boss? Asked Steven.

_Jim just decided to retire suddenly, without warning. Now, we have to find a new masseur like, right now. I’m going, keep training without me, I’m sure you’ll do well.

About two minutes after he had entered his office, the coach heard a knock on the door. 

_Martin? What are you doing here? 

_Well, I was watching training, as usual, so I heard you talking about the masseur and I thought that maybe… maybe I could replace him, for the time being.

_Why would you do that?

_Well I can’t play because of my thigh injury and I’m bored. Plus, I am known to give quite good massages. I’m sure I would manage. 

The coach sighed and said, after a silent deliberation:

_Ok, that’s a bit unconventional but, desperate situations call for desperate measures so, why not?

Sure, it was not really enthusiastic, but Martin got what he wanted in the end, so he didn’t really care if the coach looked happy about it or not… provided he said yes. 

_Ok great! Thanks boss.

_Damn Skittles, you really give the best massages ever! Exclaimed Xabi, surprising everyone: he was supposed to be shy and introverted, it was not really usual to see him expressing himself that way.

_Oh Xabi, you should have been quieter, now Steven heard you and you most probably broke his heart into millions of pieces. 

_Ah ah, very funny Carra. But, seriously, no hard feelings Xab’, I admit that Martin’s massages are the best. 

_Oh and I’m sure he’d love you even if you gave the worst massages in the universe, interrupted Daniel.

God, they all were so cheesy sometimes. 

_Say Daniel, did you already get a massage? 

Fernando asked that question for a reason. He was maybe kind of silent and discreet, but he was not stupid, and Daniel was one of his best mates. He was sure there was something between Daniel and Martin, but no matter how many times he’d try to test the waters with the former, to bring him to talk about his feelings, the defender would pretend not to understand what Nando was implying. 

_No… but I’ve got to go; you know I’ve got this… meeting, with… with my brother.

_Oh… right, sure, can you drop me off, I don’t have my car, a friend brought me here.

_Of course, bye guys, said Daniel, without looking at anyone in the eyes, before he left with Fernando. 

Once they were in the car, Fernando took advantage of the fact they were alone to try, one more time, getting answers from Daniel:

_You know I know you don’t have to meet with your brother right?

There was silence then, Daniel gripped the steering wheel harder and started looking nervous. He started a sentence only to be stopped immediately by Fernando:

_Don’t try lying to me, you told me your brother was going to spend the week at his girlfriend’s family house. 

Daniel gulped… Shit, he did say that to Nando… he should really stop talking to him, it only brought more problems. 

_Well okay, I lied to the guys, I admit it. Happy now?

_No, on the other hand… I’d be if you told me why. 

_Bloody brilliant, he said sarcastically, alright I’ll tell you, but only because you won’t let me be until I do. I didn’t want Martin to give me a massage.

_But, why not? 

It was all very confusing. Daniel was supposed to be attracted to Martin, and then he passed the occasion to get more intimate with him without it even seeming suspect. 

_You said that you’d be happy if you knew why I’d lie, so I’m not answering this question, because you’ll ask another one, and another one, and…

_I get it Dan, you can stop.

_Sorry, he apologised. He tended to start rambling when he was nervous, a habit of his that Fernando had, sadly, noticed. 

_Come on Dany… started Fernando, wanting to ask yet another question.

_We’re here, only answered Daniel, stopping the car in front of Fernando’s house.

_But, I just want to know why…

_It’s none. Of your. Fucking business! He snapped.

Fernando did not say anything and just exited the car, it was no use to try reasoning Daniel when he behaved that way. 

When his friend left without a word, slamming the car door behind him, Daniel instantly started feeling guilty. 

He sighed before getting out of his car too, following the path Fernando had just taken to get to his front door. 

_Nando? He said, knocking on the door. Nando? 

The striker opened the door only seconds later, not being one to hold a grudge and knowing Daniel could be persistent. 

_Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it… It’s just… 

_It’s okay Daniel. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. 

Daniel’s eyes, which were fixed upon the ground, looked up.

_Thank you Nando… you’re a great friend you know.

_Oh, stop it please, you’re gonna make me blush, he laughed. But then, he answered more seriously: You’re welcome. 

Daniel really wanted to talk to Nando about what was bothering him… but he could not really tell him that he had a crush on Martin could he? What would he think? 

Fuck, I’m in trouble, thought the defender. He could not avoid Martin’s massages forever. However, he could not accept one either. He totally had a thing for Martin’s fingers; he  
found them so sexy that he had to avoid even looking at them not to get excited (yes, some people have strange kinks, don’t judge), surely he would not bear his teammate’s hands on him. 

After the next training session, Daniel entered the locking room walking quite stiffly. So, Fernando asked: 

_Your back is still not better? Knowing full well that it would lead to massages propositions.

_I take what I said back, whispered Daniel, you’re not a great friend, I hate you.

_You’ll thank me later, he whispered back. 

_Come on Dan, I’m giving you a massage, and that is not a proposition, announced Martin, leading Danny to a secluded room. 

Daniel had no choice but to lie down on the massage-table, face down, and wait for the torture to start. At least, he wouldn’t see Martin, his cheekbones, his lips, his long, thin fingers… Fuck, he was screwed. His teammate had not even started touching him yet and he was already at the verge of breaking down. 

Martin oiled his hands and starting massing Daniel, getting entranced by his tattoos and back muscles in the process. 

Daniel was having a hard time hiding the effect Martin had on him. At some point, he let out a moan, and a filthy one in addition, but he was too far gone to care. 

What brought him back to his senses, however, were Martin’s hands getting down his back, reaching the elastic of his boxer-short. He felt he was seconds-away from getting a hard-on, so he did the only thing he thought possible at this moment: he got up and excused himself, not even bothering to look for a reason; none of what he could have come out with would have been credible anyway. 

Martin’s feelings about what had just happened were king of mixed. On the one hand, he was confused and maybe a bit hurt that Daniel had left so suddenly, and on the other hand, he was relieved, because he knew he wouldn’t have been able to hide what effect Daniel had on him. Touching his lean and muscled body was already hard enough a task, so when the defender started moaning, Martin had been sure he would lose it anytime soon. 

It didn’t take a genius to get that Daniel was attracted to Martin, why would he have left so suddenly when he was obviously enjoying himself if it weren’t for the fact that he was, actually, enjoying himself a bit too much. However, Martin didn’t take Daniel’s departure that way, and started thinking that maybe the defender hated him… They were getting along well until now, but maybe Daniel’s had been acting all this time and then just snapped… or maybe Martin did something which Daniel disapproved of… Confused, the former decided to confront the latter about his strange reaction. 

Therefore, he entered the locker room, where Daniel was probably still putting his clothes back on. Though, what he saw there surprised him. The defender had just splashed water onto his face and now, he was gripping the edge of the sink tightly, breathing hard. Soon, he caught a glimpse of Martin in the mirror he was facing and turned around brusquely, startling the newcomer. 

Despite Daniel’s state, Martin decided to go on with his plan. He would not back down so easily. 

_Why did you leave? I thought we were friends? If you have a problem with me, just say it and let it be over with instead of trying to avoid me; he said, getting closer and closer to Daniel while doing so.

_Martin go away. Please, go away, he begged.

_But why? 

_I’ll do something I’ll regret if you don’t and you… you’ll regret not leaving… he tried to explain, which was hard to do when his attention was on Martin’s lips. That was it, he had lost it.

_I don’t get what…”

Martin was suddenly interrupted by Daniel’s lips on his, and he moaned, taken by surprise. He quickly recovered and started kissing back, putting one of his hands on Daniel’s hip and the other one in his hair and it felt so good that the latter got light-headed. Martin was not hoping to gain that much from his confrontation… But he didn’t dwell on it, thinking that they’d better enjoy their make-out session and moments together before the team learnt about them, because they’d probably never hear the end of it. After all, the team members were still making jokes about Xabi and Stevie…

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at "clumsy-fox" or "head-in-rainbows" :)


End file.
